


Throwing Darts in the Dark

by Arbryna



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never really made sense to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Darts in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Last Author Standing Round Three - Prompt:
> 
> Baffle
> 
> Title taken from Lifehouse, "Near Life Experience".

It never really made sense to begin with.

Cara has always been Mord-Sith - or at least, she can't remember being anything else. Her one purpose in life was to serve Lord Rahl. When her sisters cast her out, she found purpose by following Richard, but he's made it abundantly clear that he has no intention of filling the role.

So it's completely baffling that she finds herself still traveling with him, helping the Seeker on his altruistic quest to save the world. It's not who she is, not who she's ever been. She was trained to fuck and to kill, and Richard tends to make disapproving facial expressions when she shows any enthusiasm about either.

And now, Darken Rahl is back among the living. Her lord and master, eager to welcome her back into his service, and she cannot understand why she doesn't jump at the opportunity.

Maybe it's because she likes freedom too much, or maybe - spirits forbid - she actually believes in Richard's ideals. Something has changed within her over the past months, and she can't figure out how or why, but the idea of serving Darken Rahl fills her with a deep disgust she can feel to her very bones.

She contemplates it as Kahlan trudges along beside her, yammering on at the tiny creature in her hand. Under Darken Rahl, she could easily find herself leading her own temple; she'd have no shortage of power, respect, purpose, sex. _Friendship_ can't be worth giving all of that up, can it?

She should have taken him up on his offer. The moment he breathed his first breath in Walter's body, she should have returned to his side. A lifetime of loyalty forged in blood should mean more than this misguided desire to protect Richard, and Zedd, and...Kahlan.

Traveling with the Seeker and his friends has made her weak, made her _feel_ things. Every day that she spends with them drives her further and further from the person she used to be, and it doesn't make any sense to Cara that she's just letting it happen, instead of fighting tooth and nail to preserve the identity that has defined her for so long.

Then Kahlan smiles at her, blue eyes sparkling with affection, and suddenly it doesn't need to make sense.

  
_end._   



End file.
